Covet
by IntoMyEternity
Summary: Rose is a small-town girl living in Maycot, Maine. But when strange, pale-white people ruin the peace, there is nobody to save her from their mercyless grasp. Charecter names changed, but still virtually the same, sorry.


_**Seriously, guys. This was a dream I had. It's at my school and some of the characters were originally characters from 'Twilight'…but I changed it a bit. And it's like…a few years after now because my school's grades don't go to senior yet.**_

Here are the people who I dreamed, but I changed their names.  
Rachel- Briarne  
Cassie- Phoebe  
Tristan- Dylan (Shrug, I don't know what he was doing in my dream)  
Hannah- Hannah .B.  
Mr. Capone- Mr. Cox (LOL)  
Rose- Bella Swan (Twilight)  
Katlin- Victoria (Twilight)  
Desmond- Carlisle (Twilight)  
Vincent- James (or) Laurent, I can't remember. (Twilight)

Sorry, most of you won't understand that bit up there :S  
But, yeah. This is my 2_**nd**__** story, I probably won't finish it unless someone really likes it. If somebody does, they can like…email me or something.  
Sorry, I haven't changed the names to suit Twilight and I'm not bothered to…but the thing up there^^^^ will help you figure it out.**_**  
**

The school gate swung in the strong wind. There was nobody here yet, it was too early. Suddenly I felt relived that I had brought my MP3.  
I turned the music up to the max, walked through the gate and found my way to my classroom. The school wasn't very big, but it was new. It was so new it was still being built. I was apart of the head of the school, the year tens. It was autumn in Maycot, Maine and the weather was only going to get a _lot_ colder.  
I pulled off my sachet bag and hung it on the rack. I walked over to the see-out-not-in windows and slid down them until I was sitting down. I stared at the class opposite me, the lights flickering on and off.  
The clusters for the seniors created a viscous wind tunnel and my hair blew in my face. The black ringlets were a mess when I was allowed in the class. I pulled them back into a ponytail, leaving my fringe over my eyes.  
"Rose, I need you to hand up your assignments." Mr. Capone said. He was my home group teacher; he had been for the past three years.  
I just mumbled and gave them to give, returning to my seat.  
The class was dim, a poor attempt to make it bright and enthusiastic gone wrong. The walls were a faded blue and the floor's carpet was full of navy blue geometric shapes.

The students filed in and the class was full of chatter about the recent horror movie a 'hot actor' had stared in.  
"Rosie, have you seen it, yet?" My friend, Hannah, asked me suddenly, her high-pitched voice annoying me.  
I looked up from my book and stared up at her with a blank expression. She had huge green eyes and wore a big, cheesy, friendly smile.  
"Um…" I paused. "…Yeah, sure, it was great." I was a bad liar, but I'd rather lie than have to be dragged to the movies.  
"I love the bit where Suzan gets stabbed with the machete. I'm surprised they rated it only M."

The rest of the day flew by like that until Lunch. I sat across from Rachel, Hannah's twin sister, and Tristan. Tristan was a popular guy who used his power over the school for good. He had the charming blonde curls a girl would faint over and a wicked smile. I didn't find him attractive, just…average I guess.  
"We were planning to go skydiving, you know," Tristan said through a mouthful of sandwich. "We might go up in the mountains tomorrow."  
"But you'll miss out on school!" Rachel squealed.  
I nibbled on my apple, not really engaged in the conversation. I jumped when the siren went. But it didn't end for a long time. It rung in my ears then noticed everyone was hiding underneath their tables.  
I followed, unsure what was happening. There was crying and sobbing breaking the silence. I looked to my left, to Hannah. She had tears in her eyes and her dark brown hair was frizzed up to the table. I fought back a laugh.  
"What's going on?" I asked with no sign of fright in my voice. Honestly, I wasn't frightened. Maycot, the town where I lived, never had much crime. It was probably just a stray bear or wolf from the pine forests. It's not like we had a shortage of forest.  
"Lockdown," Tristan answered, his face turned toward me. "Do you think it's a run-through?"  
I shrugged, which made me hit the bottom of the table. It clashed and rattled. I grimaced, now hoping it was a practice.  
I heard the cafeteria door open with its usual squeak. The fading sobs disappeared instantly.  
Light footsteps walked slowly down the wide space toward out table. It was not a bear. Whoever it was, they were barefoot and wore baggy blue jeans.  
I sighed quietly, not realising I had been holding my breath. How long could this last? Were they going to start shooting people?  
Then the door squeaked open again and another set of bare, muddy feet walked towards us.  
My face was inches from them when they stopped.  
I could hear them whispering to each other. It was so fast I could hardly understand. But I caught a little of what they were saying.  
"Massacre, Katelin?" Said a deep, soft, male's voice.  
There was a low chuckle. "Oh, yes, Vincent. I love a good massacre." My heart raced in my ears, my blood pounding in my fingertips and toes. A shiver fell down my spine and rose back up to my neck. What kind of sadistic savages were these?  
The table was thrown up and I watched it fly through the air, landing on a different table on the other side of the huge room.  
Okay, so these were _super-strong_ sadistic people. Okay.  
I looked up at them, nobody else did. Everone tried to keep their eyes on the floor.  
There was a man and a woman, just as I presumed. The man had short, messy black hair with leaves in it. Obviously they _had_ stumbled out of the forest. He had alabaster-white skin and it shone under the electric lights. His eyes were a bright grey, so bright they seemed to glow. It was hard to see the pupil because; it too, was slightly grey.  
The girl had long blonde hair, plaited down to her waist. Her face was angular and made no attempt to comfort me. They both looked hostile with the same white skin and strange grey eyes.  
A growl rumbled in the man's throat, who I guessed was Vincent. I blinked, which was a mistake, because I was being held up by the neck. I was at least two feet off the ground, Vincent's grip making it hard for me to breathe.  
I stared at him, my heart so loud it droned out everything else. I gasped for the precious air but I couldn't suck it in.  
"Let her go, Vincent." Said a different, low voice. In this scene, it sounded like the voice of an angel.  
I couldn't move my head at all but I could hear footsteps echoing towards me. I scratched violently at his hands. The hard, marble-like skin refused to break under my feeble attempts. Instead, I held myself up so it was easier to breath.  
"And why would I do that, Desmond? Why would I listen to _you_?" Vincent snarled at the unseen man.  
By the sound of his voice, the new character in this horrid incident wasn't too far away.  
"Because you have no authority to hunt on my lands. I advise that you leave at once."  
Vincent's face turned toward the crouched, attack-ready woman beside him.  
His iron hands released me and I dropped to the ground into a defenceless puddle. I sucked in all the air my lung could hold. No matter how hard I tried I was glued to the floor, unable to do anything but watch the inhuman intruders fight.  
Hands from my classmates tried to drag me in, frantic to save me, but they weren't strong enough. When Katlin glared at them, all hands retracted back. The table wasn't there anymore, so they were just as vulnerable as me.  
"They know too much, dear Des. We have no choice." Katlin smiled, making my stomach flip.  
"You know the gifts of my daughters. We can fix _that_ problem. What I need is for you to get out of Maycot." The man who must've been Desmond said gruffly, authority high in his voice. "No snacks on the way. This is More land, you have no right to-" Des glanced around the room. "-to _eat_ here." He chose his words carefully and I'm sure everyone was wondering what he was talking about.  
I was still gasping when I looked up at the new man. He had short brown hair that was sleeked back. His face was thwarting, as if he didn't want to be here. His nose was buttoned and he wore casual clothes that wouldn't have stood out on the street. He glanced down at me, then knelt by my side.  
"Are you okay, Rose?"  
My eyes widened. How did this stranger know my name? As if he had just heard my thoughts, Desmond put an icy hand on my shoulder. "You should drop by the hospital later, you look pale."  
"So do you." I stated, not knowing wether he was a good guy or another bad one.  
Desmond smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth at me. He chuckled under his breath. "Maybe I should come, too, then."  
Then I black out. Well, it wasn't really a black out. I could still hear and feel everything. I could hear footsteps, growling and ripping noises. Then I could feel frozen, icy hands picking me up around the waist. I was being carried by someone who felt like they'd just walked out of a freezer.  
I stirred in my subconscious sleep and the arms tightened around me. The proposition of my being dead wondered into my mind. Death was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? I felt oddly comforted where I was, in the stone-like arms. Almost safe. _Almost_.


End file.
